Noisy Neighbors
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: Lulu comes home from work and is not happy with what she has to listen to...snowed in with the power out, can Logan help?


**Noisy Neighbors**

Lulu sat on the couch in the living room after a long day at work, watching reruns of Full House. About an hour later she was just about asleep when all of a sudden she heard a scream. She jolted awake and turned off the tv.

"Maxie, are you alright?" she asked while knocking on her bedroom door

_"Oh yes!"_

Lulu started to walk away but stopped when she heard a man scream

"Maxie what the hell?" she shouted through the door

_"Ohhhhh"_

Lulu sighed angrily "My god Maxie, when you moved in with me I didn't know I signed up to listen to your sex-capades"

_"Oh Harder" _

Lulu decided she had quite enough of listening to Maxie and Coop going at it. So she quickly put her coat on, then she realized she couldn't leave. She had a hard enough time trying to see her way home through the all the snow and it was below freezing out. She sighed then took her coat off.

She decided to try to watch some tv again "Damnit" she said out loud when she saw that every channel was talking about the storm

_**"My sources tell me that this is the worst blizzard to hit New York in twenty years" the reporter stated "So keep inside and off the roads and if…"**_

The lights flickered a bit, then the power went out completely "Oh just great" she sighed.

Lulu got up and lit a few candles. Then let out a relaxed sigh when she heard nothing but silence "Finally"

She heard indiscrete mumbling in Maxie's room, then the screaming started up again "You've got to be kidding me"

"Ugh" she yelled burying her face in the pillow on the couch

She quickly grabbed her ipod and turned it up full blast, hoping it would drown out the moans and groans coming from the other room. A little while later she heard an odd sound, she just shrugged it off. Then she heard it again "What the hell are they doing?" she said to herself

She heard it again and realized it was the doorbell ringing. She got up and answered it, shocked at who she saw.

She managed to see in the darkness that standing there in front of her was a snow covered Logan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"My car got stuck" he simply replied "Can I stay here? At least until the storm lets up?"

Lulu shook her head "Uh no" she went to close the door but he stopped her

"Please Lulu" he begged, shivering "It's freezing out there"

"Wow, is Logan Hayes begging?" she said sarcastically

"You want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg…cuz I will" he replied

Lulu sighed "Fine, come on in" she said allowing him inside then shutting the door behind him "But I should warn you that…"

_"Fuck me!"_

Logan stopped brushing the snow of himself and looked up "Did you say something?" he asked

"Uh no…that wasn't me" she stated "That was…"

_"Maxie!"_

Logan started chuckling "How long have they been at it?"

"Ugh…since I got home from work" she sighed "If I knew this is what I was going to come home to I would have stayed"

Deciding to change the subject, Logan asked "So, why are the lights out?"

Lulu gave him an 'are you serious' look "Duh, the powers out"

Logan sighed "Which means the heat probably is too"

"Now that explains why its been getting colder in here" Lulu said sitting on the couch wraping herself in a blanket.

_"Oh god yes"_

He took his shoes off then sat beside Lulu on the couch, he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer and smirked "You know, we could probably out do them"

Lulu quickly removed his arm "No chance of that happening" she said "And you keep talking like that, I'll kick you out in the snow bank"

"Aw, you want me…I can see you blushing" he laughed

"No you can't…it's too dark" she said "And besides, you are an arrogant, egotistical jerk"

She was blushing, and she was also trying to get her mind away from the feeling of his arm around her. The tingles that shot through her whole body the moment he touched her still wouldn't go away.

"Hey I have an idea" Logan said

"What?" Lulu asked suspiciously

"Let's out do them" he smirked

"No, Logan…there is no way I'm EVER sleeping with you" she almost shouted

"Hey relax" he said "I didn't say anything about sleeping together, although now that you mention it…"

Lulu hit him hard

"Ow, sorry, I'll stop" he said "What I was saying was, that we could just pretend we're you know…just to make them realize that the walls aren't as thick as they think"

"I dunno" Lulu said, though she saw somewhat excited about being in her room, alone, with Logan, _'oh this is not good'_ she thought to herself

"Come on, It'll be fun" he said

Lulu looked over and realized that he wasn't beside her anymore, he was already in her bedroom, on her bed.

"Logan, what…" she started trying to see in the dark, even with the candles it was still almost pitch black

"Lu, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself" he smirked

Lulu sighed "You better!" as she sat on the bed beside him

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke up "So are we gonna do this?" he asked with his classic smirk

"Fine" she spat "You don't have to look so happy about it…so how are we gonna do this"

Logan smiled big "Scream my name"

Lulu rolled her eyes "Oh Logan" she said

"Oh come on, you can do better than that" he smirked

"Oh Logan!" she shouted

The way she screamed his name had his stomach doing summersaults. He knew it was just fake, but he could imagine…right?

"Lulu, oh baby" Logan shouted

Lulu shook her head and rolled her eyes

"Oh that's it, harder" Lulu screamed trying to hold her breath to keep from laughing

Logan started to move on the bed so that the headboard was banging against the wall. Lulu started laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. Logan could help but notice how beautiful she was. He quickly shook that thought out of his head then continued on with their charade.

"Oh yes, Lulu baby you're so beautiful" he shouted, so much for shaking that thought out of his head

"Oh god Logan, right there" she shouted, feigning pleasure "You feel so good!"

Then she started laughing again. Logan stopped moving and realized how they were positioned. He had one hand on each side of her and a knee between her legs. Lulu stopped laughing when she realized he was looking at her strangely. Logan couldn't help it, he had to feel her lips on his…just once. He leaned down and kissed her, and to his surprise she didn't protest, she kissed him back. What shocked him the most was when Lulu deepened the kiss, their tongues fought passionately and the world seemed to just fade away. Neither one of them heard the knock on Lulu's bedroom door. But once they heard Maxie's shrill voice, they suddenly broke apart.

"Um…I think it worked" was all Lulu managed to say her mind still reeling from the kiss, she shifted herself out from under Logan and went to answer the door

She opened the door, just wide enough to stick her head out "Oh hello Maxie"

"My god Lulu, I knew you two would be at each other sooner or later but did you have to be so loud?" Maxie said folding her arms across her chest

"Sorry Max, we didn't realize the walls were that _thin_" Lulu said, emphasizing the word _thin_

Maxie's face turned beat red from embarrassment and she covered her face with her hands "Oh my god Lulu, I…um…I'm so sorry, I'll…uh go now" Maxie said then went back to her room and closed the door.

Lulu turned around to see Logan standing just inches in front of her. She ached for him to kiss her again, even though she thought she couldn't stand Logan, but he was slowly changing her mind

Logan shifted nervously "Uh, I should probably go"

Lulu watched his retreating form heading to the door "Whoa what?" she said confused

"Logan, you can't go out there" she said grabbing hold of his arm "It's freezing, and where else are you going to go?"

"Uh, I don't know" he said quietly

"There is no way I'm letting you go out in this storm" she said "You're staying here, I don't care if I have to tie you to the bed"

Logan smirked "Now there's a visual"

"Stop it" she said trying to sound offended "Just come on"

She started to drag Logan back towards her room when he stopped suddenly "What?" Lulu asked

"You know, I can just take the couch" he said, although part of him really wanted to go back to where they were before Maxie knocked on the door

"I know you can, but I'm cold and I want you to keep me warm" Lulu said boldly

Logan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard Lulu say, and to him. Before he knew it he was back in Lulu's room, sitting beside her on the bed

"Uh, look Lulu…I'm sorry I kissed you like that" he said "I don't know what I…"

He broke off when he felt her lips on his. As shocked as he was, he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Soon their shirts and pants were quickly discarded. Lulu was now on top of Logan, both kissing each other feverishly. Lulu broke the kiss and started to nip her way down Logan's neck, sending his senses into overdrive. Although he didn't want to, Logan pulled back…he just had to be sure that she wanted this as much as he did

"Are you sure about this Lu?" he asked

Lulu smiled at him and nodded her head, then she kissed him passionately. Logan's hands slowly moved around her back to unhook her bra. Lulu shifted herself off of him and slowly took off her panties and to Logan, that was pure torture. She then pulled off his boxers and got back on top of him.

"Do you…" she started

Logan knew what she was asking. He grabbed his pants off the floor, took out his wallet and grabbed protection. Both of them were breathing heavily, and before he cold do anything, Lulu took the condom out of his hand. He saw her take it out of the wrapper, everything seemed to be in slow motion as she slid the condom over his hardness.

Logan quickly flipped Lulu over so that he was on top. He heard her inhale sharply as he entered her, she griped the bed sheets and arched her back against him. After she adjusted to him being inside her, he started to move against her. Their screams of pleasure seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Oh my god" Lulu shouted as the pleasure overwhelmed her

Never did she ever think that she'd be with Logan like this, but at this moment it felt so right and…amazing

"Lulu, baby…you feel so good" Logan shouted as he griped her hips, pushing into her harder

"Ohhhhh Logan" Lulu screamed

Logan loved hearing her scream his name, and this time it was for real. They continued for what seemed like hours, Logan could feel that she was almost there, he started moving harder, faster and deeper against her.

"Logannnnnn!" Lulu screamed as she came, Logan grunted and shuddered against her as he did as well

Logan rolled off of Lulu and discarded the condom. They lay next to each other in comfortable silence, trying to catch their breath. Lulu suddenly turned towards Logan

"You were right" she said with a bright smile "We so out did them"

"Oh hell yeah we did" Logan smirked

Lulu snuggled up closer to him and Logan pulled the blankets up to cover them. They soon happily fell asleep in each others arms.

_The end_


End file.
